heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Not Brand Echh Vol 1 1
| StoryTitle1 = The Silver Burper! | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Frank Giacoia | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = A comical re-telling of the Surfer's encounter with Dr. Doom from Fantastic Four #57-60. At one point in the story Sue exclaims "You know why people love our stories? They're so realistic!" It's nice to see that Jack and Stan were capable of not taking themselves so seriously. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Fantastical Four ** Thung (Bim Grimm) ** Weed Wichards ** Human Scorch ** Inevitable Girl (Shrew Storm) Supporting Characters: * (appears only on the cover) * Silver Burper Adversaries: * Doctor Bloom (ex-dentist) Other Characters: * Aunt Pneumonia * Quiet Slingfoot Locations: * (Reality) ** Bopster Building ** Batveria Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Fastest Gums in the West! | Writer2_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler2_1 = Marie Severin | Inker2_1 = Marie Severin | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Kid Cold and the Rawhead Kid find a strongbox filled with gold and decide to retire to Miami Beach, all the while being chased by Madd Hogg, his sidekick Bum Bum and the Sheriff Bad Brett. A caption at the end of this story tells us that this is a parody of Two-Gun Kid #89 which at the time had not yet been released. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Human Scorch Versus the Sunk-Mariner! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Roy Thomas | Penciler3_1 = Ross Andru | Penciler3_2 = Bill Everett | Inker3_1 = Mickey Demeo | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Jerry Feldmann | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = A parody of the battle between the original Human Torch and the Sub-Mariner originally printed in Marvel Mystery Comics #9. At one point in this story, Spidey-Man appears and proclaims, "Oops! Wrong strip!" The story ends with Chaplain America informing Human Scorch and Sunk-Mariner that they no longer fit in with the heroes of the 1960's, and thus they decide to retire to the Happy Haven Home For Halcyon Heroes. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = A Day of Blunder! | Writer4_1 = Gary Friedrich | Penciler4_1 = John Severin | Inker4_1 = John Severin | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Jerry Feldmann | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = Sgt. Furious and his Hostile Commandos star in a parody of the lead story from Sgt Fury Annual #2. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Captain America spoof in this issue is named Chaplain America, but in all subsequent Not Brand Echh appearances will be referred to as Charlie America. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}